joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tralala
Tralala is the powerful ruler with the immense power. As a human, he used to be kind guy in peaceful village until he got possessed by Tra's dark power which turned him into Tralala. Tralala used to be ruler of his village which he used all of his power to destroy. Not a lot of people stood a chance against him. He was defeated by the powerful warrior once who used all of his power and it was assumed that he was dead but he returned and murdered the powerful warrior and he lost due to holding back. Tralala's full name is Tralala Membes Merchesdeath Lerkespinleer. He doesn't die easily, not even when facing powerful characters. Powers and Stats Tier: Dark Tier Name: '''Jackson Tralala Membes MerchesDeath Lerkespinleer Cereal '''Origin: ??? Gender: '''Male (formerly), Potato but still called "he", "him" and "himself" '''Age: Former age is unknown but after possession his age is 1000+ Classification: CEO of the Trale Darkpower Lale Zaibatsu Powers and Abilities: Can absorb opponent's power, make opponent slowly lose power, use his hammer to weaken and smash opponent with immense power, can summon a wall to protect himself anytime, can destroy whole world and galaxy, can turn invisible, can teleport anywhere he wants to Attack Potency: Immense Speed: Very high Lifting Strength: Immense Striking Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Stamina: Immense Range: Immense Standard Equipment: Kraole Paioso (name of his hammer) Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Futoshi no Hala: Tralala absorbs opponent's power Saikyo No Mehai Ha: Tralala makes opponent slowly lose power Krako no Epale: Tralala uses his hammer to weaken and smash opponent with immense power Seme: Tralala summons a wall to protect himself from attacks Tralalalalala: Tralala destroys the whole world and galaxy using his full power Emenei: Tralala turns invisible for 50 seconds. Meppo: Tralala teleports anywhere he wants to Others Notable Victories: Keroazp Allzmeenapel (after his return) Godly Ghasitaram Demi God Jhatka Motu Patlu although the wins against Motu and Patlu characters aren't canon in Joke Battles Universe because they defeated a lot of opponents Notable Losses: Keroazp Allzmeenapel (the guy who defeated him and made everyone thought he was dead) Motu Patlu (his loses are canon but he is still assumed to be dead) Inconclusive Matches: After defeating Motu and Patlu.. NON CANON After Tralala defeats Godly Ghasitaram, Demi God Jhatka, Motu, Patlu (non canon) and absorbing their power, Tralala becomes the most powerful person ever. He tries to kill T5SDHMPOOM but fails so, he decides to "rule" Joke Battles universe until he got killed by T5SDHPOOM finally After losing to Motu and Patlu.. CANON After Motu and Patlu find Tralala, they fight him to finally stop him from trying to rule Joke Battles Universe. Tralala was too powerful but they won not easily. After Tralala lost, he was left lying on ground.. Motu and Patlu go to Trale Darkpower Lale Zaibatsu and destroy it easily which causes huge explosion.. Motu and Patlu assume that Tralala is finally dead but he was playing dead for 30 years. Although news reported that he is "officially" dead, he continues to play dead until someone finds out he really is dead After losing to Godly Ghasitaram.. NON CANON Godly Ghasitaram defeats Tralala easily. Tralala wants him to give him last chance but he kills him instead easily. Tralala is finally dead. Things he survived 10 Times: Train Accident, Plane Crash, Huge Explosions 50 Times: Drowning 2 times: Being thrown off cliff by Keroazp but in non canon Tralala's dead body gets thrown off cliff which later slowly turns into dust and disappears. Loss against Motu and Patlu, this was the last 10th time he survived huge explosion In canon after he loses to Keroazp Allzmeenapel, he throws him off high cliff and it's very dark here and everyone is peacefully living thinking he is dead Backstory As human, Tralala's full named used to be Jackson Membes Cereal. He was warrior who knew how to fight with strength and intelligence. He would kill every monster that attacked his village and everyone would celebrate every time he would win a battle. One time, Jackson told whole village that he will go to find a strong opponent alone. Villagers waved goodbye and then Jackson went to a cave. He found a dark orb but it was too late to do anything as it possessed him. He became much more powerful, more than he can ever imagine and then his name changed into Tralala Membes MerchesDeath Lerkespinleer. After his village started sleeping, he went to his village and then destroyed it, causing huge fire. Tralala tried to kill every human after but Keroazp Allzmeenapel stopped him and then challenged him. They fought for long but Tralala hold back. They fought for short time but then Tralala immediately started acting as he was too weak. He wanted Keroazp to throw him off cliff to save the whole world which Keroazp did. After falling in cave, Tralala was laughing because he knew Keroazp would be foolish enough to win. Tralala got back and murdered Keroazp before he could do anything. No one seen that but Tralala disappeared so that no one could know who killed him. After 30 minutes later, Keroazp's dead body was found but no one could find the killer. Tralala disappears from his world and then appears into Joke Battles Universe.Category:Dark Tier Category:Darkness Users Category:Dark Users